greenboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Bite
=Green Bite!= This ruleset is a straight port of the game "Get Bit!" designed by Dave Chalker and published by Mayday Games. More information regarding the original game and expansions can be found here . The "re-writting" of rules for the Green Box of Games was done by Pedro Dias, based on Mayday Games' rulebook. Introductions You are a group of explorer who got caught dwelling in a cave by a great Green Monster. The Green Monster is now following all of you and if he catches he will take a mighty Bite, if you take too many bites you will perish! Be the fastest and runner and escape the Green Monter's Bite! With the Green Box of Games components you can play 4-5 player game (2, 3 and 6 players are supported with Variants). Per player: you will need 5 cubes (of same or different colors) to act as player's health points and an additional cube to act as the player's pawn (if you have the MMX you can use the meeple). You will also need to give players one of each card numbered 1-6 (5 player game) or 1-5 (4 player game). You will also need an extra card to act as the Green Monster. In the examples, we will use the Green X as our monster. Setup Take the players pawn's and randomly lay them in a line in the middle of the table. Then set the Green X (aka Green Monster) at one of the ends of the line - The Green Monster marks the end of the line and the other end is the front. Play A round of play has four phases: *Play Cards *Move Explorers *Green Bite! *Sprint Play Cards All players simultaneously select one of the cards from his hand and places it facedown on the table. When all players have selected a card, all players flip the chosen cards faceup. Move Explorers Starting with lowest numbered card move the pawn of that players to the front of the line. In case of a tie, the tied players will not move. Green Bite! 'NOTE: '''On the first round of each game, skip this step. The last player on the line will get bitten by the Green Monster and must discard a health cube forever. If a player ever looses all his cubes he is eliminated and his pawn is removed from the line, the previously second-to-last player is now the last player on the line. Sprint All played cards are discard. Any player with only 2 cards on his hand or that got bit by the Green Monster this round, picks up all his discarded cards. Round Example ''There are 4 players in line in the following order: Front Red - Blue - Green - Yellow Back Simultaneous they player the following cards Red-4, Blue-3, Green-1, Yellow-3. The lowest card is Green's 1 so he moves to the front of the line. Front Green - Red - Blue - Yellow Back Then the Blue and Yellow are tied with 3, so they don't move and the line stays the same. Then we resolve Red's 4 and move red to the front. The line becomes Front Red - White - Blue - Green Back Since Green is at the end of the line, he gets bitten and looses one of his cubes. All players discard the played cards, except Green who got bit and must pick up all his discarded cards. Game End Whenever there are only 2 players left, the player whose pawn is on the front of the line is the winner. Variants 6 players Each player takes an extra 1 numbered card with the green background. For all puproses this card should be viewed as a 0, so when checking "Move Explorers" a non-green 1 is higher than a green 1. 2 Players Each player takes two colors/pawns, and uses only the cards 1-5 (same as a 4 player game). The first player to loose a full explorer looses the game. 3 Players Each player takes two colors/pawns, and uses only the cards 1-6 plus the green background 1 (similar to the 6 player game). When any player looses a full explorer, the other player which is in front of the line wins the game. Category:Games Category:2-player games Category:3-player games Category:4-player games Category:5-player games Category:6-player games Category:MMX Category:Meeples